Le clan Akuma
by Tehani-chan
Summary: Naruto est resté, seul dans le parc pour enfants et découvre une fillette lui ressemblant quasiment comme deux gouttes d'eau . C'est ma première fanfiction , désolé pour les fautes je n'ai pas de correcteur .


Naruto Uzumaki 4 ans 1/2 vit au village de Konoha , il vit seul dans appartement depuis qu'il est bébé .

Comme tout petit garçon de son âge , il aime ces parents mais malheureusement il est orphelin depuis tout petit . Et tout les villageois sans pour autant savoir raison le déteste pourtant il se montre gentil avec tout le monde et souris tout le temps mais à chaque fois qu'il joue avec d'autre enfants et que les parents le voit jouer avec leurs enfants c'est toujours la même chose :

" - Chiyo , on rentre….

\- Oui ,Maman j'arrive !

La mère se retourne vers Naruto le regarde méchamment et dit :

\- TOI , ne t'approche plus de ma fille démon !"

A chaque fois qu'il joue avec d'autre enfants de son âge c'est toujours la même chose de la part des adultes :

"- MONSTRE"

"- ASSASINS"…

Il resta debout au même endroit où la femme l'avait traiter de démons comme tant d'autre avant elle . Il regarda autour de lui ,le parc était désert ,il se mit à pleurer doucement puis de plus gros sanglots se mirent à secouer son petit corps , il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Il voulais juste une famille comme les autres , il avait une seul personne qui l'aimait s'était Kurama-nee-chan mais elle était à l'intérieur de lui , et elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir avant qu'il n'ai un certains âge .

Kurama qui était à l'intérieur de lui se sentait impuissante ,elle voudrait tellement sortir pour prendre dans ses bras son petit renardeau mais si elle faisait ça Naruto mourrait car cela demande énormément de chakra pour lui permettre de sortir .

D'un coup il sentit une paire de bras l'enlacer et à faire des ronds dans son dos ,Naruto de raidit puis se détendit pour profiter de l'étreinte qui lui était donner , il se dit que quand la personne se rendrait de qui il était se ferait rejeter puis insulter . Il commença à se calmer puis il regarda la personne qui l'avait réconforter contrairement à se qu'il pensait il ne rencontra pas un regard plein de dégout mais un regard plein de tristesse , il commença à la détailler ,oui parce que c'était une fille de son âge un peu plus grande que lui , elle avait des trait fins ,un visage en forme de cœur , une peau de porcelaine des lèvres rosées purpurine , de fins cheveux noir d'encre qui lui descendait jusqu'au aux omoplates , de long épais cils , ce qu'il trouvait de plus beau chez la fille c'était ces yeux d'un rouges rubis des plus beau et étonnamment elle avait comme lui 3 cicatrices sur chaque joues .

De son côtés Yume ,oui parce que la fille s'appelle Yume , détaillait aussi le garçon qu'elle avait consoler sans vraiment savoir pourquoi , le garçon lui ressemblait en tout point même visage sauf les yeux qui était bleu saphir chez lui et rouge rubis chez elle , leurs cheveux il avait les cheveux d'un blond doré magnifique et elle les avaient d'un noir d'encre des plus profond et il avait les même cicatrices sur chaque joues.

Ils se ressemblait comme des jumeaux . Naruto décida de briser le silence qui régnait :

"-Tu ne m'insulte pas ?

\- Pourquoi je t'insulterait ?

\- C'est ce que tout le monde fait quand je suis là !

\- Eh bah moi je suis pas tout le monde , moi je suis Yume Uzumaki-Namikaze du clan Akuma ! Et toi tu es qui ?

\- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki…

\- Tu t'appelle comme moi c'est cool ! On se ressemble comme des jumeaux t'as vu ! Dit Yume en montrant une flaque d'eau où on la voyait elle et Naruto cotes à cotes ,ils se ressemblaient comme des jumeaux on pouvais les différencier grâce à leurs cheveux et leurs yeux.

"- On est peut être jumeaux ? Dit Naruto

Ils furent interrompus par un cris:

"- Yume ! où est tu ?!

\- Je suis là Tata !

\- Je t'ais chercher partout !

\- Je discutais avec Naruto Tata Sakuya !

La Tante de Yume regarda Naruto avant de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche pour réprimer un hoquet de stupeur puis elle pris Naruto dans ses bras et elle serra fortement contre elle pleurant .

Au bout de quelque minutes Sakuya se releva et essuya ses larmes.

"- Tata pourquoi tu as pleurer ? Demanda Yume qui croyais qu'elle avait fait pleurer sa tante

\- Je suis tellement heureuse ! Kushina tes jumeaux sont enfin réunis !

\- Tata ,pourquoi tu parle de maman ?

\- Je parle de ta mère car le jeune garçon qui est à côtés de toi est en fait ton jumeau qui avait été enlevé par Danzo juste après la mort de vos parents .

\- Mais je suis orphelin ,mon nom de famille est un nom inventé par le Hokage Sarutobi après qu'il m'ai

trouvé !

\- Uzumaki ,un nom inventé ! La famille Uzumaki est l'une des familles fondatrices du clan Akuma du paus des tourbillons , elle est la plus puissante famille du clan ! Et vos parents à toi et ta sœur jumelle Yume sont Kushina Uzumaki ,l'ancienne matriarche de la famille Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze , l'éclair jaune de Konoha et le Hokage quatrième du nom ! Ils sont morts en vous protégeant de la folie de Madara Uchiha qui contrôlait Kurama-sama grâce à son sharigan !

Naruto mit quelques minutes à enregistrer toutes ces nouvelles , au bout de 10 minutes Naruto se mit à pleurer et murmura :

"-J'ai une famille….,il se jeta dans les bras de sa tante et de sa jumelle et il dit plus fort : J'AI UNE FAMILLE !

Au moment où Naruto prisdans ces bras, Yume eu l'impression de retrouver une partie d'elle qu'on lui avait enlever .

Après qu'ils eurent sécher leurs larmes Sakuya demanda à Naruto :

"-Naruto , veut tu venir avec nous au pays des tourbillons ?

Naruto embrassa sa tante sur les deux joues et se mit à dire une infinité de oui qu'il voulait venir avec eux !


End file.
